Let's do this
by black-tea-blue-pens
Summary: I don't know how to sell my own books. Please, read it?
1. Chapter 1

At first, I thought he was a soldier. His concentration, his discipline at such a young age. And then I realised: he was not a soldier, he was a skater. The most beautiful one. He was greatness.

When I was even younger, I chose a path. "I will never again dance ballet". Sometimes, I regretted that decision. Leroy is better than me, and he dances. Nikiforov is better than me, and he dances. Plisetski is better than me, and he dances. It was just for a second, but the thought was still there. And I knew why: It was because of him. I would never be like him. I would never be the one to split my legs in the air. I would never be the one with the thin waist, with the suggestive moves. I would never be like the Russian Fairy.

And then I met him. He is not that perfect, to be honest: he gets angry too easily. Not with me, though. He is too obsessed with overthrowing Nikiforov and Katsuki, and that influences his choreographies often. And he dresses awfully. So that is when I realised: he is not just a skater, he is a teenager. Ever since then, regret has never crossed my mind. I will be the one to propel him in the air. I will be the one to catch him after the splits. I will be the one to take him away, be it in a motorbike or in a plane if necessary. And hopefully, someday I will be the reason for those moves. I do not want to be the Russian Fairy. I want to be his knight.

Maybe that day is today. I do not know, and I do not care. Leroy always tells me that I am too cold about everything, that it always seems like I do not care. I mostly do not when he is the one involved. It is different with Yuuri: I have been over excited with this project ever since he told me about it, but that does not really matter now. He is in the ice rink, and he is looking at me. "Davai", I whisper softly. "Davai" he answers. I cannot hear him with all the shouting and the applauses around, but I can see his lips moving. And then the lights turn off and a single spotlight gathers all the attention around him. Let's do this.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **Yep. Guess who just saw the Welcome to the Madness teaser and decided to be productive in the wrong way. Please, tell me what you think of this. Otabek is a great character and he needs development.**


	2. Chapter 2

The choreography was perfect. The music (modesty aside) was perfect. Yuri was perfect out there. Otabek was ready. The idea of biting the glove had not been his, of course. Not that he wanted or even could refuse. Yuri split in the air. Otabek prepared himself; he took the gloves off and threw them aside (they would have to get them back later) before giving his attention back to Yuri. He pointed at him with his index and shot. Yuri died. Otabek made all his effort to keep himself from smiling (although there was probably not a single person on the rink looking at him) and the exhibition finished with Yuri dead on the ice. The lights turned on, revealing the details of Yuri's make up (which was what had taken longer, due to Georgi's perfectionism) and his smile, that he could not hide anymore. Yuri stood up, looked at Otabek and gestured to come to him. He did so. He had stayed at the edge of the ice rink, back against the barrier, but he went to Yuri at that moment and did something they had not practiced, or at least not officially: praying that Yakov would forgive him, he rose Yuri in the air. Yuri, surprised for an instant, almost fell, but he waved his arms and Otabek put him back on the ice. They waved together, grabbing each other's hand and Otabek went back to the shade, letting Yuri live his moment. He had done his part, and felt happy. He was finally doing something for the soldier.

The applause continued for so long that at some point, Otabek went back with Yuri and waved again.

"You nailed it". "Thank you". Yuri had that childish smile he had only seen when he was with his grandpa stuck on his face. As soon as they arrived at the wardrobe, Yuri hugged Otabek. "Thank you" he said again. Otabek hugged back. Any trace of the sensuality they had shown during the exhibition had disappeared and they became just two teens dressed in black, smiling after a nailed mischief.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **There wasn't supposed to be a part 2, but... I saw the exhibition and couldn't resist it. I hope you like it!**


End file.
